Dark Heart
by Moon Stealer
Summary: Sora was just doing his job, killing heartless and nobodies, when Xemnas showed up...
1. Heart LESS

**Ah I have wanted to write a fic for Kingdom Hearts… sorry but there really needs to be more. XD Anywho if you want something added to this story let me know… and feel lucky that I am even writing this story, for I am currently ignoring 2 different fics. Heheheh yeah 'bout that...Well enough of me going on like even you guys are listening to this onto the story! WEEEEE!**

** Chapter 1: Heart. LESS**

_Where to go? WHERE TO GO?_ I threw my Keyblade at one of the heartless, and it came right back at me. _Well that was unexpected. _I thought as I snatched my Keyblade from the air. I looked up at what I hit. A large body, figures. No wonder why my Keyblade came right back. Stupid things couldn't be hit in the front, because they were just so darn big.

"Thundaga!" I said with my Keyblade raised, it hit the thing making it look around confused. I ran up to big heartless and jumped over, and slashed it's back multiple times. It disappeared, leaving behind a huge heart to slowly drift upwards. I stopped and looked upwards at it, watching it slowly fade into the distance. I looked back down again to see more heartless surrounding me.

"Really? I honestly have no patience to deal with you today!" I ran forward again, slashing at heartless making many of them disappear. The hearts they left behind floated upwards, circling around each other then fading into the distance.

After the last heartless was killed I looked around. When would it ever end? I sighed, not for a while; these creatures would be here so long as there was darkness in people's hearts.

"Well that was a complete waste of my time!" I said. "I wonder where Donald and Goofy went off to?" I started to walk away from where I just killed the vast amount of heartless. I was in the wastelands of Radiant Garden, trying to find Donald and Goofy. We were separated after we were ambushed by the horde of heartless.

_We came out here to explore the outskirts of Radiant Garden, but we get separated! Figures, well I need to find them anyways._ I sighed again and continued walking.

Looking around I saw the blue rocks that I never quite understood why they were blue in the first place. I sighed and continued forward.

"AH!" I grabbed at my chest as a pain ripped through my chest leaving me gasping for air, falling to my knees my Keyblade appeared in my hand. _Now? _I screamed inside my head. I got back onto my feet and turned around.

I nearly dropped my Keyblade in surprise, for when I turned around, it wasn't a horde of heartless that I thought had snuck up on me and attacked my heart. It was Xemnas, his arm stretched out at me, his hand opened like he was holding a ball in it.

"Xemnas? What do you want?" I shouted at him getting into a battle stance. Without Donald or Goofy this would be a tricky fight. Not to mention what the hell had just happened to cause the pain in my heart.

"Now Sora why rush things? Why can't we just… talk?"

"Are you for real?" I said dropping my stance, looking at him strangely. "Why the hell would we _talk_?"

Xemnas just laughed, one that made me get back into my stance. Xemnas had stopped laughing and looked at me again, his arm still stretched out.

"SORA!" Someone screamed I looked over my shoulder. I took a breath of relief. It was Donald and Goofy running towards me with their weapons out. They got into their positions behind me.

"What do you want Xemnas?" I repeated feeling more confident with my friends behind my back; after all they were my strength.

He didn't answer me; instead he looked at me with a smug face. He started to slowly close his hand and immediately a pain warped through my chest like earlier. I fell to my hands and knees, my Keyblade disappearing as I fell. I clutched at my chest, trying to do anything to alleviate the pain that I was feeling, nothing worked. I started to gasp out; it felt like my heart was being crushed.

"Sora! What happened are you alright?" Donald asked. Seeing that I couldn't respond he started to raise his staff, and was about to cast Cure, when Xemnas spoke.

"That won't help him." He said.

"What are you doing to him Xemnas?" Goofy asked as he jumped in front of me with his shield drawn.

He laughed once again, closing his hand even more. The pain got much worse as it ripped through my heart, my breathing got worse. Xemnas slowly started to walk towards me his arm down at his side now, but that didn't matter the pain kept coming. I put my right hand down on the ground realizing that it wouldn't help me much, and closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on summoning my Keyblade, but nothing came to me. I reopened my eyes and saw that I was on a glass platform. I stood up noticing that I didn't have the pain in my heart anymore, and looked around. I looked back down at the glass platform, and my image was on the top.

I looked around me and only saw darkness, but my attention was brought back to the platform, for I heard a CRACK! I saw that the platform was slowly breaking, and fracturing around my image. The Kingdom Key popped into my hands, I looked at it knowing that my Keyblade only came to me by it's own will, if something was about to happen.

"_Don't be afraid young master…" _A voice said. _"Your heart begins a new journey… one that may led to destruction… you may not even remember yourself… but remember…"_ The platform started to give away.

"_Your heart is your weapon." _The platform broke, and I started falling and falling into the swarming darkness below…

"SORA!"

**Hmmmm cliffhangers! One thing you guys should know is that I LOVE cliffhangers… if you don't like this story please tell me I won't take offense!**

**Or will I? Oh well, who cares? Please review! **

_~Love and Darkness~_

_- Moon Stealer_


	2. No BODY

**Well this is a surprise, me writing another chapter after I already posted one… **

** Chapter 2: No. BODY**

"SORA! Wake up Sora!"

"Ungh…five more minutes…" I said to whoever was talking to me.

"Sora I don't think that you need five more minutes after you've been asleep for fourteen hours. Straight." The voice said.

I shot up, that was a bad idea, a REALLY bad idea.

"Whoa Sora take it easy, like I said you've been sleeping like a log for fourteen hours, so shooting straight up like that isn't the best idea in any of the worlds."

"Thanks for that bit of advice but I think I figured that one out for myself, the hard way." I started laying back down as I grasped my head. The person just laughed.

"Sora you lazy bum." I looked at the person for the first time.

"Kairi! When did you get here?" I almost sat straight up again, but she put a hand on my chest to prevent me from making my headache a lot worse.

"Well Sora that would actually require me to be here no wouldn't it?" She said with a small smile.

"Kairi what are you talking about? Aren't you here?" I moved my hand to try and touch her but she smiled and backed away.

"Sora this is all in your head, you really need to wake up now though, you have things to do, and people waiting for you." She turned away with a smile still on her face and started walking away. There was a great big flash of light, then nothing. I could tell that I was awake though; it was that kind of darkness. I breathed deeply and opened my eyes, only to shut them once again. It was so bright! Ugh what fourteen hours of sleep could do to you was huge.

I was about to open my eyes again when I heard people talking in the room. Softly, like they knew they were being listened to.

"Hey did Sora just open his eyes?" Someone asked. I steady my breathing and didn't move. I honestly had no idea as to why I decided to this but it was to late because there was no going back.

"No Yuffie look he's still asleep." Another said to Yuffie.

"Are you sure Squall?" She replied back.

"For the millionth time Yuffie it's Leon." Leon said rather impatiently. "Let's just get back to talking about what we were before, alright?"

The ninja merely hmphed as a reply, I could hear Leon sigh loudly.

"Anyways so Donald, Goofy you already said that Xemnas had something to do with this. What did he do to Sora do you know?" Leon said.

It was Donald who decided to answer.

"We don't know really Leon we just know that as soon as Xemnas had his arm stretched out that Sora collapsed. He couldn't breathe so I thought he had been injured before Goofy and I had shown up, so I was going to use cure on him, but then Xemnas said that it wasn't going to work. Then Sora passed out, Goofy and I tried to wake him up but nothing worked." He took a deep breath and was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Leon come quick you need to see this!"

"What is it Cid?" Leon said while running towards him.

"The town is under attack by Nobodies! They are absolutely destroying the place!" Cid shouted.

"Are there any Heartless attacking?" Leon asked.

"No, why?"

"Then I guess we don't need Sora for this one." He replied. "Come on Yuffie let's go!"

Nobodies were attacking the town? Why weren't there any Heartless as well? I tried sitting up but unlike my dream I found that I couldn't move so easily. I started coughing my throat was so dry. I looked over at the table next me there was a glass of water on it, I picked it up and drained it greedily. I placed it back down and looked around the room. I was clearly in Merlin's house Cid was sitting at his computer fidgeting. He turned around when he heard me coughing.

"Well kid welcome back to the world of the living, just kidding of course." He started laughing. "Seriously though good to see you awake, you've been asleep for-"

"Fourteen hours I know." I finished for him, I finally managed sitting up but realized that my headache may have been in my dream but that didn't mean it wasn't real outside of that dream.

"How did you know that kid?" Cid asked. I laughed at him.

"Don't call me crazy but my dream told me." I stared at him with my laid back smile. He just looked at me for some time before he shook his head.

"I would laughed at you but you aren't kidding are you?"

"Nope! I'm as serious as I can be, I know that's not saying much but still." I replied.

He laughed at me. "You're right kid that ain' t saying much."

"So Cid what's happening in the town, I heard a commotion so I woke up." I hoped he wouldn't see through me. I never was a good liar.

"Ah not much just Nobodies, nothing you really have to worry about, there isn't any Heartless attacking which is weird." Cid said, he turned back around towards his computer. I swung my feet around the side of the bed, and stood up slowly, I succeeded at not falling down, so I moved over to where Cid was.

Cid looked up at me. "You know kid you really shouldn't be up moving around."

"I'm fine Cid, what's the status of the town."

"Well kid this is hard to say but it isn't looking to good. I've never seen so many Nobodies." I looked at the screen, and I had to agree with him, they were swarming everywhere.

"How many are there Cid?" I asked him.

"Hard to say maybe ten thousand or so."

"Ten thousand?"

"Looks about right don't you think?" He replied casually.

"I agree, they all look like they are dusks too." I started to turn and walk towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Cid said still facing the computer.

"To kick some Nobody butt." Cid chuckled, turned around and smiled.

"Good luck kid." He said.

I ran out of Merlin's house with a smile on my face.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't get used to how fast these two chapters came out. I'm serious. Feel free to leave a review, or don't I really don't care but thanks to ****Anon for being the first reviewer on this story!**

_**~Love and Darkness~**_

_**- Moon Stealer**_


	3. Light DARK

**All right so here I am again! Writing another chapter to this story… it's surprising me.**

** Chapter 3: Light. DARK**

How many times he swung his Keyblade was unknown, but what he did know was how many nobodies he killed. Jiminy keep track of that aspect, what was he up to now? Three thousand? All after being asleep for fourteen hours, he laughed at that. _That's the longest I've been asleep before, what would Kairi say?_

He slashed through another Nobody, he stopped for a moment because there weren't any Nobodies left in his area. I stood around thinking that I was going to have to catch my breath, but my breathing was perfectly normal. _That's weird I should have at least been winded after that many Nobodies. _I looked down at my Keyblade, thinking about the dive into my heart I had recently. Honestly it had me worried, what did the voice mean by a new path? I may not remember who I am… I didn't like the sound of that.

"_Don't worry master…"_ I jumped and looked around me, I saw no one just those weird blue rocks and cliffs.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" I shouted.

"_Can't really do that now can I? After all I'm in your hand." _The voice laughed.

"You're the Keyblade?" I asked hesitantly.

"_I was worried that you would never figure it out."_

"Okay fourteen hours of sleep is probably not the best idea in the all of the worlds. Note to self never do it again, because you start think that your keyblade is talking to you." I said shaking my head.

"_Believe you aren't going crazy because of to much sleep, if you could go crazy by too much sleep then you would've gone crazy years ago. Besides after all the things you've been through why is it so hard to believe that I'm talking to you?"_

"I guess you're right… quick question though. What's your name?" I asked.

"_You shouldn't worry about that right now. We have much to discuss, but I believe that you have some Nobodies to finish off master."_ The Keyblade said to me.

"Yeah you're right." I started running off to where the others were having their own battles with the Nobodies. "These guys are just getting annoying." I ran faster till I was in a big group of them, I decided that it was going to take to long to finish these guys off with just one Keyblade so I drove into my Final Form.

I don't what it was abut the final form but it just made me feel more complete. I eyed my opponents as the Kingdom Key and Ultima Keyblade floated around me. The Dusks weren't moving to attack me like they were going to before, in fact they stood perfectly still, their mouths were still zipped. I looked around everyone had stopped battling. They looked around confused, they noticed me ad ran towards me Donald being the first to reach me.

"Sora you should be resting still!" He said in his voice that hardly anybody could understand.

"No way Donald not with this many nobodies around, there was no way that I could lay down and watch you guys fight, besides I feel perfectly fine." I looked behind Donald, Goofy was running towards as well as Yuffie, Leon was just walking over casually.

"Sora! You're alright!" Goofy shouted as he almost fell. He recovered nicely though and kept running towards me.

"Of course Goofy, nothing can keep me down for long." I said with my laid back smile. He finally reached where Donald and I stood, he started panting, so he sat down.

"We were really worried about what happened to you Sora!" Yuffie said she had stopped running and decided instead to poof over here.

"Hey Sora, you feeling okay?" Leon said.

"Yeah of course! In fact I feel pretty great." I  
responded.

"You are one tough kid aren't you?" He replied.

"Kid who are you calling a kid?" I laughed back at him.

"Hey Sora doesn't that drive normally take both Donald and I to help power it?" Goofy said.

I just noticed that I was still in Final Form, and I realized that he was right, they were both still there, and it did take both of them to power this form just like the Master Form.

"You're right Goofy it does… that's really weird, besides I feel like I could stay in this form forever." I said softly.

"_That's because you could if you so choose." _The Kingdom Key said to me.

"Really?" I said aloud.

"Really what Sora?" Leon said with a look of concern.

"Ah… nothing." I really didn't want to say that my Keyblade had started talking to me quite yet. I wanted to make sure that I wasn't going crazy still.

"_You know Sora they can't hear me so it's probably better if you just respond in your head until you decide to tell them. Oh and once again, you're not going crazy."_

"_Oh okay then I'll keep that in mind."_ I said back in my mind, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey earth to Sora, you in there? Are you sure that you are okay?" Yuffie asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure Yuffie, just a bit tired." I really hoped that she would believe that. She smiled back at me.

"Okay Sora, it figures that only you would be tired after sleeping for fourteen hours." She laughed as she turned towards to Leon. I looked at Leon and it was clear that he didn't believe me.

"So Squall, any idea why these Nobodies stopped attacking us?" Yuffie asked Leon. He sighed and looked over at Yuffie.

"It's Leon, Yuffie," he glanced back over at me. "I don't know why the Nobodies stopped attacking us, do you Sora?" His face clearly showed that he and I were going to have a lovely conversation later.

I stepped towards one of the seemingly frozen Nobodies, and circled around it. It was weird being this close to one of the things without it attacking me.

"I don't know why they stopped attacking, but this is the first time that this has happened to me. What about you guys?" I replied.

"I believe I know why." A voice said.

Before we had anytime to respond, we heard a portal opening. We looked behind us and saw that it was a Dark Corridor. Since I was still in my Final Form I had the Keyblades hover by my fingertips, ready at a moments notice. A figure in a black coat stepped out of the corridor.

"Who are you?" I said to the figure. The figure just laughed, and stepped towards me. I stepped back and knocked into one of the frozen Nobodies, which immediately proceeded to grab me. The Nobodies started attacking, but everyone was unprepared for the Nobodies so they were also captured.

"No! Guys you have to get out here quickly!" I shouted.

"Sora even if we could get out of here there is no way that we would leave you behind!" Yuffie shouted to me.

"She's right Sora we'd never leave you!" Goofy said. The figure started laughing, he slowly moved towards me again, the Dusks following close behind.

"This is very touching and all but I have a schedule to keep. Now we must get going." The figure snapped his fingers and the Nobodies closed in on me.

"What do you want from me?" I shouted at the figure, trying to free myself from the Nobodies. No matter how hard I tried to escape, it didn't work, the Nobodies were seemingly endless and eventually they restrained me to the point where I couldn't move.

The figure came even closer to me, he raised his hand, the same manner in which Xemnas had, his hand wide open. My eyes widened, his hand slowly closed, my chest burned with the flames of Hades. I screamed out in pain, the figure just laughed again. He reached out towards my heart, pulled back and stabbed his hand through my chest. I shouted out again in pain, the Nobodies released me and the figure pulled back his hand from my chest. I looked straight forward at my friends whose faces were full of shock.

I slowly fell forward, and as I land on my face, somewhere in my heart I felt that this was right.

_"That's because it is right Master."_

I closed my eyes.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is the longest chapter so far! Please review! Or don't, I really don't care! :P**

_~Love and Darkness~_

_-Moon Stealer_**  
**


	4. Hope LESS

**Chapter 4: Hope. LESS**

The pain in my chest was immense. I groaned and tried to move from the dirt but I was pined down by the Dusks.

"Sora!" I heard voices scream my name. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Who are you?" I heard Leon shout at the cloaked man.

The cloaked man simply laughed at him, I turned my head slightly to look at him. The man was still facing me; his hand was by his side. I cringed slightly, remembering his hand by my heart, why did it feel like this was supposed to happen to me? I always followed my heart and it never lead me wrong but what was going on?

_"I'm sorry that it has to be this way master your heart is going to go through much suffering before this journey is done." _A voice sounded in my head.

_Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this!_ I responded back to my Keyblade.

_"I'm very sorry about this master but it has to be this way. I knew from the first day you wielded me, that this would happen to you and I have despised this day ever since. You have such a good heart, Sora you really don't deserve this. No one does, but fate is cruel, and your path is a harsh one." _

_I don't get it, what's going to happen to me?_I asked.

_"You'll find out soon enough."_

I had been paying so much attention to my Keyblade that I had forgotten what was happening outside my head. I lifted my head again, but I could still hardly move it. I could see that Leon, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy pinned down by dusks. They all had a look on their face but I couldn't quite place it. Before I could determine what it was exactly a black boot appeared in front of my face, he waved the dusks off of my back. I still couldn't move, but he flipped me over by putting his boot under my shoulder.

I gasped out in pain as I landed on my back, I didn't realize it before but I was bleeding. I had figured that what the man had done was similar to a Heartless attacking my heart, but apparently I was wrong about that. My blood made a stain on the sliver and black Final Form outfit that I was still in, my Keyblades having long since disappeared, I tried to move my arms to get to my chest, to try to stop the bleeding.

My fingers had twitched, but that was all that had responded to my feeble attempts. The cloaked man looked at me, and laughed as he figured out what I was trying to do.

"I thought that that Keyblade of yours would have explained things to you." He turned away and started walking towards my friends. I turned my head so I could see what he was doing. He continued talking.

"You aren't meant to survive this Sora, but if you keep trying to live, I will kill them." He was by Yuffie, the nobodies that were holding her down vanished as the man bent to pick her up by the neck.

I stopped trying to move fearing the man's threat to come true. Not that my attempts were doing me any good anyways. I noticed that the bleeding was stopping slowly, which didn't make sense to me. The cloaked man had said that I wasn't supposed to survive this. Why am I healing? How am I healing I guess is the better question. Plus I had thought that the wound would've been deeper all things considering.

The man slowly walked over to me and bent down, looking at the wound. For a minute I thought that he was going to be outraged that it was healing but instead I heard a sigh of relief.

"Good the bleeding is stopping." He chuckled at me. "We can't have you dying now can we?"

"But I thought you wanted me dead?" I sputtered. He got up and turned towards my friends.

"What do you want with me?" I shouted at him.

"I thought I already told you, I want you dead." He replied coldly.

"Why?" At that he turned back towards me and harshly whispered.

"Because you must die in order to be reborn Sora. We can't have you being your normal self."

"But what you said to me just now..."

"Will be kept between you and I, unless of course you want one of your friends to die. That would be quite tragic wouldn't it?"

_"Sora please don't say anything I don't want anything to happen to your friends, besides he will kill them to keep you quite."_ My Keyblade said.

I didn't reply, instead I looked towards my friends; the same look I couldn't place was there, until it clicked. Hopelessness. Their face was laced with it, and it stung my heart to see it on them. I realized that I probably had it on my face as well, a look I tried not to show very often. Somewhere a long the road I knew that no matter how many journey's I would take, the darkness would never go away. A thought that my friends would no doubt try to convince me otherwise of.

My smiles as of late were nothing short of fake, but I had years of smiling behind me so practicing wasn't necessary. I wonder when my real smile began to fade away? I guess my searching had finally gotten to me, and even though I knew Kairi was waiting for both Riku and I back home, somehow I knew that the next time that I would see her was very far off, but yet I still left. I went onto a journey not knowing what I would find, or what would become of me.

The next thing I know I wake up in the old mansion in Twilight Town, and I see Donald and Goofy telling me to wake up. I figured that a year had passed since the end of my first journey. A whole year of my life, just... gone.

I had gotten up to this point in my journey and it felt like I was just giving up for no good reason. What else could I do but give my friends the reassurance that I didn't give up, but that I simply died trying to help the worlds? I looked away from my friends and looked towards the innocent blue sky that blocked the view of the worlds during the day, and quite simply gave in to hopelessness.

The Dusks having seen that I was no longer a threat, slowly got off of me. My friends couldn't see me clearly so I figured that they thought I was dead.

"No! Sora! Oh god he can't be dead! Sora say something!" I heard Yuffie yell. I didn't say a word.

"You might as well give up. He's dead and my part here is done, the only thing left is to take his body with me." The cloaked figure said. He looked down at me and his look said it all. I was dead. I was no longer meant to walk the path of light. Me no longer walking the path of light, who would have thought of that? The thought of it made me want to try and fight, but I squashed the urge.

The man bent down and threw me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes I had to fight off a scream. My chest still hurt like hell so it wasn't easy in the slightest.

I heard the sound of a Dark corridor being opened and I assumed that he was just going to throw me into it, but instead he kept carrying me. I looked at my friends for what felt like might be the last time, and I saw their anguish. The Nobodies started to vanish and Donald and Goofy tried to run after me while Leon and Yuffie watched in silent horror.

The Dark Corridor closed behind us, and the man sighed, he placed me on the ground gently.

"Look I know that must hurt like freaking Hades right now but we have to get moving." He said. He grabbed my arm and supported me, I didn't even ask about the sudden mood changes he was having.

We started walking through the darkness, and I started to become edgy. I never liked the Darkness, so being in this Corridor had me on high alert.

"Relax nothing is gonna get you in here." The man said. I simply stared at the man in disbelief.

"You're kidding me right? I'm leaning on the shoulder of the guy who just put his hand into my chest and you're telling me to relax?" The figure chuckled a little.

"Hey it didn't kill you did it? Besides I had to do that, orders are orders, no matter how unpleasant they may be." He replied. He sighed and put his hand ontp his face which was still covered by his hood.

"Orders? Whose orders?"

"Well that can wait until you meet her. She will be pleased to see you." He said. I didn't ask any more questions as we walked on, our pace was slow, but it gradually got faster. We walked for what felt like hours, and I felt my strength returning to me, and something else...

"We're here." The man said. I looked up glad that we were going to be somewhere else than in the Dark Corridor, but I saw a figure standing in the way out. The figure started walking towards us, with stealth like precision I had never seen before.

"Ah Lavinia, she sent you?" The man said to the figure.

Lavinia laughed. I looked at her, and it shocked me. She looked to be my age maybe a year older, with long blonde hair down past the middle of her back. She had piercing dark blue eyes, the outer rim was the darkest part besides her pupils, and the insides were a shade lighter. Her lips were a bright red, with slightly tanned white skin, her nose curved up slightly. She wore a black long sleeve shirt, a dark purple and black plaid mini skirt with black socks that went up past her knees slightly, and dark purple ankle length high heel boots.

She had stopped laughing and was conversing with the cloaked man when I was reeled into the conversation by the sound of my name..

"So James this is Sora?" She asked.

"Indeed it is, I did everything exactly as I was told by her." James replied.

"That's good, were there any problems?" She glanced over at me.

"No, but there started to be, although he acted as we predicted though. Threaten his friends and he didn't fight."

"Figures, something I didn't want to happen, happened." She sighed. "Oh well, nothing can be done about it now."

"Who are you?" I asked after keeping quiet throughout their conversation. The girl turned and laughed softly.

"I thought James had already said my name? The better question to be asking is: 'What are you?' That's simple really; I'm a Reaper, and a very rare one at that. There's maybe two or three of my kind at a time." She gave me a look that said she clearly thought something to be funny.

"I guess it make sense though, there's a reason sorrow runs rampant among living things. There isn't enough Sorrow Reapers to make a difference." She started laughing slowly. I stared at her, I had seen crazy things before, and crazy people, but she seemed to be dwelling in crazy. It didn't look like it was a big concern to her though, or her partner. She stopped laughing and composed herself; she walked away from James over to the doorway.

"Wow I really need to stop doing that, I'm starting to sound a lot like a certain clown that I know. Next thing you know we'll have Mr. Vengeance knocking at our door, and we DON'T want that." James visibly shudder and Lavinia just looked thoughtful. I didn't know whom she was talking about but it didn't sound like I wanted to meet them.

"Alright back to the matter at hand," She clasped her hands together. "Let's go, oh and you might want to stay close, where were going to is a lot darker than this Corridor." She grabbed me by the arm, and I had to stifle a gasp. Either it wasn't a very convincing cover up, or she seemed to realize that I had some kind of wound a second too late; but she released me.

"Oh sorry should have known that would have been a bit sore still." She gave me a glance that was seemingly laced with an apology, but it flashed out of her eyes, returning them to the menacing blues eyes that they were. I looked away from her to the Corridor, giving it a wary glance, still not willing to go through there. Lavinia sighed, and started walking away from me towards the corridor, she turned around stared at me.

"You just had to be stubborn didn't you?" She lifted her hands above her head, her features started to shadow, her eyes started turning an ominous purple, a smirk graced her lips. A scythe materialized in her hands, she whipped it around and she held it in one hand. Her head came out of the shadows and her mouth was no longer in a smirk but in a crazy, twisted smile.

"Death Awakening!" She shouted, her scythe cut the air in front of her, a wave of darkness came at me, I couldn't move so I was hit head on by the blast.

"You know I really didn't want to have to do this." My vision started blacking out and I could feel my body falling, but the last thing I heard was her chuckle.

**Hey guys so this is a very late chapter but life… well its life. Anyways I don't think I will able to update again in January, my high school band was invited to play in the inauguration festivities and march in the inauguration parade… so life is getting REALLY busy for me. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_~Love and Darkness~ _

_-Moon Stealer _


End file.
